


Chemistry

by marzichan



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzichan/pseuds/marzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing worse than going to school is knowing you'll see that insufferable prick Dirk Strider. High School AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted [here](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/post/14101051036/aw-man-you-are-most-definitely-dragging-your) on Tumblr. This was a detour from the Superstuck stuff I normally write, done for fun.

“Aw, man… ” You are most definitely dragging your feet as you slowly work your way down the hall, more than unhappy about your destination. “I said I was _sorry_ …”

How could you have known that the chemicals you were mixing produced a solution that, when heated up, would explode? No one was badly injured, thankfully, but there was more than a little property damage with your name on it. The professor was furious, of course, and now you have been banned from returning to your chemistry class by the principal.

You’ll end up spending the period in ISS from now on, which is not a prospect that you’re thrilled about. And just wait until you get home! Telling your dad that he has to pay for the desks and lab equipment you destroyed won’t go over well. At all.

You sigh, reluctantly pushing open the door to the In-School Suspension room. It’s surprisingly… empty. There’s only two other students in there.

You stiffen when you recognize the first one. Oh no. _Strider_. What is he doing here!?

The other student, a girl you remember seeing in your lunch period, lifts her hand in greeting. You don’t realize just what is off about her until she speaks: the words come out somewhat slurred, although it’s clear she’s delighted to see you.

“Oh my god, Jake, what are you doing here?” She gestures enthusiastically for you to take a seat beside her. You cringe, because her eager flailing has alerted Strider to your presence. He casually removes one of his earbuds, slipping one hand into his pocket to pause whatever song he had been listening to before you came in. A slight smirk curves his lips, and he inclines his head in a casual but ironic greeting.

“S’up, English. Are you the new resident trouble child?” He lifts a single eyebrow. Your face heats up in response to his taunting. Teasing. Whatever he is doing! You don’t like it regardless, so you glare at him and curl your hands into fists.

“None of your beeswax, Strider!” You huff irritably and make a show out of going over to sit by the girl (you believe her surname is Lalonde?) since she doesn’t seem like an insufferable jerk like he does. She beams, patting your shoulder proudly like you did good by choosing to sit by her. Strider rolls his eyes. Or at least you think he does? It’s hard to tell with those shades on.

“Jake, Jake, you totes need to sit by me every day, okay. I will save you a spot.” Lalonde whispers way too loudly, the influence of alcohol still obvious. You don’t want to burst her bubble by pointing out that there’s not enough kids in here to warrant her staking out a chair just for you, so you smile weakly instead.

“That’s mighty kind of you!” You awkwardly pat her shoulder in return.

“So how long are you in here for?” Strider inquires, still lifting one eyebrow ever so questioningly. Pfft. Like he cares. He probably just wants to know how long he’ll have to torture you!

But then Lalonde echoes the question, excitedly, and you find yourself blushing and wishing the ISS teacher was already in here and telling the three of you to stop talking. This is what you get for not dragging your feet long enough you guess! “For the rest of the semester.”

Lalonde lets out an ear-piercing shriek, immediately chatting away about how much fun you’re going to have here together, because she ends up in ISS _all_ the time for coming to school drunk. You suppose that explains a lot, but you’re having difficulty focusing on her words.

Strider’s stupid smug smirk blocks out everything else.


End file.
